It Comes in Three's
by TookMeASecond
Summary: Three gorgeous men who dedicate their lives to saving the world. Who would you choose? She chose all three. Rated M: for adult language and situations. If you are offended by such, please don't read. Reader discretion is advised.


**Thanks to FantasyFun0311 and Ayeesan for inspiration, check out their work!**

 **I wrote this a little vague, I'm not good at "reader inclusive" writing so I didn't give her a description or name. That way you can imagine her to be whoever you want. Even you ;)**

 **Also, this is a graphic story, if you are offended by such, please don't read. I do not own the characters, I just put them in fun situations. Feel free to message me with writing requests or challenges.**

 **Have FUN!**

She awoke first, like every other morning. It was fine by her, a moment of peace in their hectic lives. Besides, she cooked the best breakfast. Today? Eggs Benedict and bacon. She was wearing a pair of boy shorts that rode half way up her ass cheeks and an oversized shirt that wasn't hers.

Dean opened his eyes and was thankful for the darkness. No headache, but he drank last night so his head was a little foggy. He heard running water and pans clanking in the kitchen and smiled. She made some damn good breakfast. He slid his legs out of bed and forced himself up, pulling on a pair of jeans, then standing. He quietly made his way to the kitchen and perched himself on a stool at the bar.

Her back was to him, and she hadn't heard him come up. He loved watching her move around the kitchen. She almost floated, and dat ass! She must have been doing her squats. She turned toward him and about jumped out of her skin. "Shit, Dean! I didn't even hear you." His throaty laugh warmed her heart.

She poured him a cup of coffee and kissed the top of his head as she placed it in front of him. He tried to sneak a peek down her shirt, and she swatted him away. "That's not what you said last night," he mumbled before taking a sip.

"In your dreams, Bond." She turned and went back to cooking.

"It was a great dream," another mumble as he grabbed Sam's laptop to check the news.

Sam sat up in bed, as if some supernatural sense had warned him. He rubbed his face and chest and moved his blanket aside, stepping out of bed. He then pulled on a pair of jeans, after sniffing them, and made his way down the hall; where he could hear Dean harassing her.

"Hey, Dean. Leave the poor girl alone, and pick on someone your own size," Sam said making his entrance to rescue the damsel. "My hero!" she put her hand over her heart dramatically and turned back to the hollandaise sauce.

"Who, Sammy, someone like you?"

"Naw," Sam said walking up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist. "You couldn't handle me."

"I can handle you," she said pressing her ass into Sam's groin. He nuzzled her hair on the side of her neck and nibbled playfully.

"Don't we know it," Dean said from his perch on the stool. He was watching with his eyebrows up over his cup of coffee.

"Don't be a perv," Sam's jeer was in jest. "We're all pervs, Sammy! I just own it."

"That you do," she said before turning her head and kissing Sam deeply. He reached up to cup a breast and she felt his jeans stir. She made eye contact with Dean, who just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Castiel was in the library when he began hearing laughter from the kitchen. He didn't eat, being an angel, but he liked the camaraderie around food. He left the book open on what he was reading and made his way down the hall. Coming in just as Sam had let her go and joined Dean at the bar. She dropped a cup of joe off in front of Sam and tried to greet Castiel by touching his stomach as he walked by.

"I don't think that's how you greet an angel of the Lord," his voice was almost a growl as he grabbed her from behind, spun her and threw her against the fridge. He pressed his groin into hers and was rewarded with a gasp. "That's more like it." Then he kissed her, hard. Forcing his tongue in her mouth and feeling her up under her shirt. Her arms were around his shoulders, holding him tight.

Sam minded his own business, and swiped his laptop from Dean while he wasn't looking. Dean watched Cas, and adjusted his jeans. Cas let her go as fast as he had scooped her up, and she had to catch her balance. She cleared her throat and straightened her shirt, regained her composure, and continued with breakfast.

She had somehow hit the jackpot. Sam was the romantic, he was sweet and gentle. Castiel was a go getter, he took her, but somehow always knew if it was okay or not before he acted. Angels. Dean was a voyeur, but that was sometimes his foreplay. Watching her with his friends turned him on. And what turned him on turned her on. They were her boys. And she took care of them.

After breakfast they helped her pick up, then everyone went about their day. Dean sat down to clean guns, Sam sat on his laptop and read about possible cases, and Castiel went back to the library to keep reading. She did some laundry and went to see what Cas was reading about. He was good at being mysterious.

She found him hunched over a book, deep in thought. He didn't budge when she put her hands on his shoulders. It's hard to startle Angels. He did sit up and lean back against the chair into her touch. She started rubbing his muscles, as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Whatcha readin'?" She bent to whisper in his ear. Goosebumps rose on his arms. He sighed heavily, and closed his book.

"Nothing important. Everything seems to be a dead end. I can't seem to finish anything lately."

Still in his bubble she nibbled his ear. "I know one thing you can finish." Her breath was warm, and her tone seductive. In a flash he stood, grabbed her around the waist, pulled her over the back of his chair and threw her on the table, with a hand on the back of her head. Rough, but tentative.

A smile adorned her lips, but before she could speak his mouth was on hers, invading her, owning her. His hand found its way back under her shirt and he massaged her breast. She egged him on with a stifled moan. He pulled her up, broke the kiss, and yanked her shirt over her head, kissing her again.

He laid her back down and made his way along her jaw and down her neck, climbing on top of her on the table. "Oh, that's not fair, you have more clothes than I do," she pouted. He growled into her neck.

"I'm told life's not fair." She laughed roughly, which turned to a moan as she arched into his touch. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and chewed gently, flicking his tongue over it. She could feel his grace, tingling all over her. "Ow!" It came suddenly, and she pushed his face from her chest.

"Sorry," it was hard to sink into the table, but she had broken a rule. "Keep your hands down, or I will," the command in his voice was intoxicating.

"You might need to," her words were carried on her breath.

"What's wrong? Desire so strong you can't control yourself?" She whimpered. "Quiet!" She nodded. "Good girl." She arched her back, offering her breasts as an apology. One which he accepted eagerly. He chewed on her other nipple, hard, watching her for a reaction. She writhed under him, keeping her hands down and her moans to herself.

"Good girl. Always my good girl. I may hold you down anyway. Because I like it."

She bit her bottom lip to choke down her moan. She loved the way he possessed her. Then he was gone, pulling her up with him. She tried to kiss him, but was spun around and was shoved against the bookshelf. Her grunt was loud and involuntary. She heard Cas tisk.

"That just won't do. I told you to be quiet." She nodded, trying to push her ass against him, asking for forgiveness. "I'm not going to let you off that easy." Cas let her go, holding her in place with his body. She longed to feel his skin against hers, but didn't dare say so. Then he was putting something over her head, and into her mouth; tightening it behind her neck. "There we go," he said running his hands down her sides, then back up pulling her arms. He held her wrists above her head and she could feel his grace gripping her arms. "Now, stay."

He didn't have to wait and see if it would work, he knew it would. He backed up a step and fell to his knees, pulling her underwear over her hips and down her legs. He ran his hands back up the front of her legs, brushing her clit, making her jerk. But she didn't get far. He chuckled at her, and chewed gently on an ass cheek.

"Hey, Cas, we got a call, you…" Dean's voice trailed off as he entered the room, Sam hot on his heels. "Hey, guys," Dean said with a grin. Sam whacked him in the chest.

"Hey, Cas, sorry. We're going to see Bobby. See you later," he said backing out of the book room. Dean licked his lips instead of following. She winked at him. "Dean…"

"But she looks so helpless," he said taking a step into the room. Sam grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back. "Alright, fine! Damn. You better be ready when I get back," he said pointing at her. His mouth watered.

"She's busy, Dean," Cas said smugly. The grin on Dean's face made Cas smile. They closed the door behind them. "You like that, huh, you want them to see?" She nodded, because she did. "Yeah," he cood in her ear. He stood behind her, she could hear him shuffling out of his clothes. He took his time, to build anticipation.

Then he pressed his naked, muscular body against her back; feeling her shudder. He was hard as he could be, and he made her feel all of it with his grinding. Her head fell back and he attacked her neck, licking, kissing, biting. She moaned through her gag, and winced. " It's okay, you've been good. Don't hold back," Castiel said grabbing a breast in one hand, her crotch in the other and sucking her neck hard. It was a good thing he gave her permission, because she couldn't stop the yelp of surprise and pleasure that followed.

He held tight and pushed a finger inside her, she raised a leg to give him access. "Good girl," he moaned in her ear, she was so wet for him. He was strong and firm against her back. She arched hers. Both to give him access and beg for more. "Don't worry, I have something for you."

He usually liked to make it last, but he was feeling impatient. He slipped another finger in her hole and stroked slow and firm. He released her breast and reached for her clit, stroking it in slow circles. He could feel her writhe against him, and knew she was close.

"Tell me when you're coming," his command was serious. She whimpered, acknowledging what he wanted, but reminding him of the gag. He bit her shoulder, and she cried out the best she could. "See? You can still tell me."

He ground his stiff erection into her ass and stroked her faster. She started moaning in rhythm with his fingers. "Good, girl." He could feel her tightening around him, and just as she started to cum he pulled out, lifted her hips and forced his length inside her. She would have screamed in ecstasy if it weren't for the gag. He fucked her as she convulsed on his cock.

Her feet came off the ground as his grace and his thrusts held her up. She came hard, and long. And he fucked her some more.

"I'm running out of stamina," he said thrusting into her. "Can't hold back," his words were a groan as she tightened around him again. He flicked her clit and sent her over the edge. Her moans couldn't be stopped, and he joined her orgasm with his own, spraying her insides.

When she finally settled down she rested her head on the books. Castiel rested his between her shoulder blades. He reached up and released her gag. She sucked in a deep breath. Both still panting. Leaning on the book shelf and each other.

"Finished that," she panted. He laughed and released his grace. Her arms came down to rest on either side of her. She turned in his arms and leaned back. He leaned on her and kissed her face softly. Then he backed away, and collected her panties and shirt.

"I have laundry", she said getting dressed.

"I have reading."

She kissed him softly. "I love you."

" I love you, too," his human heart swelled.

By the time Sam and Dean got home she was curled up, sleeping on the couch. The boys were tired and went to shower and change. Sam came out to turn off the TV. She had been watching Jaws. She loved creature features. They didn't have cable, living in the bunker, but Dean had acquired a vast collection of movies. Sam got sucked in.

She opened her eyes to see Sam lounging on the other side of the couch. She smiled slyly and stretched her legs to rest on his lap. He looked down and smiled.

"Hey," he said softly. She arched her back and stretched deeper. He put a hand on her calf and started rubbing her muscles. She groaned lightly at his touch. She folded her legs back to her chest and shifted so she could lay her head on his lap. They sat together for a while, he stroked her hair, she stroked his thigh.

Then he turned her head to look up at him and leaned down to kiss her. She eagerly met him halfway, feeling his excitement rise. When he sat up she rolled to face him and started fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. He sucked in a breath, she smiled. She then sat up to let him lift his ass of the cushion so she could pull his pants down. His cock sprang free, almost smacking her in the face, and they giggled.

His smile faded when she licked from the base of his shaft to the tip. He dropped his head to rest on the back of the couch and tangled his fingers in her hair. She raised herself to her knees, grabbed the base of his shaft and plunged her head down. She reveled in the sound of his gasp, and his hips thrusting toward her face.

She bobbed up and down, using her hand as an extension of her mouth, massaging his cock with her tongue. "Oh, God," his moans egged her on as he shifted lower on the couch. Suddenly he pushed her away and shredded his shirt and pants. He laid her back against the cushion and shifted her shirt above her breasts, burying his face.

She moved one leg to the side of the couch so he could fit between them and raised her hips to graze his hard on. He groaned into her chest and slid both hands down her sides to hook her panties in his thumbs and slide them down. She lifted her butt to assist, and he sat up to pull them off of her ankles.

He rested back on top of her, kissing his way up her neck to her lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled her mouth to hers, their tongues battling between them. She could feel his manhood against her crotch and grinned her hips against him. Sam reached between them and fingered her hungry hole. She was ready, and so was he.

With one hand on the back of her head, holding their mouths together, he used the other to guide himself into her tight hole. They moaned into each others mouths at the warmth. Sam started a slow rhythm, and she joined. They moved together as one, making out, and making love.

She broke their kid, "Oh, Sam. That's the spot." He loved when she talked to him. They trust together, slow and deep. She lifted her legs up around his chest, gripping with her knees. The angle slid his dick in deeper, as he all but collapsed on top of her. She looked into his eyes as she felt herself going over the edge. Sam saw it, and went with her.

They came at the same time, and never broke eye contact, then fell into the couch, exhausted and satisfied. They sighed at the same time, then laughed.

"So in tune, we are," she managed.

Sam laid with his head on her chest. "What?"

She smiled, "Nevermind." They laid together for a while, breathing in sync. Then Sam looked up. "Shit, I have to read shit."

She laughed, "It's okay. Thanks." He nodded and got up, pulling his pants on. "Love you, Sam."

"I love you."

She laid on the couch, legs spread, eyes closed, listening to Jaws. A moment later she opened them to see a scene in the movie and noticed Dean. He was leaning in the doorway in the shadows of the hall across the room. And his eyes were locked on her. Butterflies filled her stomach and she froze.

"That's some bad hat, Harry," he slowly ambled into the room, flashing her a hungry smile. She smiled right back.

"Hey, you," her voice was warm and inviting. He walked up and kneeled down in front of her, resting his arms on the couch.

"How ya feelin', Baby?" his tone was innocent, but she knew better.

"I'm so tired," she said rolling onto her back, putting an arm over her eyes. He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her.

"Well, that's just too bad, Doll."

Suddenly he was lifting her off the couch and hoisting her over his shoulder. She was swept up by a rush and laughed at his antics. Off to his room they went.

After bursting through the door he tossed her on the bed and turned to close it. The grin on his face when he turned back to her said he saw enough today. He wanted to leave his mark. To show the others he was the favorite, because they all knew he was. She loved them all, and they her, but Dean was the favorite.

He stood by the door, keeping her gaze, and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; then lost them. He sauntered to the bed and climbed the length of her body to rest on top of her. They were still looking into each other's eyes when Dean pulled her shirt over her head. He then leaned in to kiss her mouth softly, trailing tender kissed down her jaw and neck. She moaned underneath him, arching and pulling.

When he made it to her belly button he dipped his tongue in and nibbled a bit. Her hips bucked and she gasped, his hands came up quick and held her down. "Easy, Baby, save some for later." As soon as he breathed the last word his tongue was on her clit. Her stomach caught fire and she did everything in her power not to jerk out of control. He never stopped, but she slowly relaxed from the shock, and gave in to the flick if his tongue.

"So sensitive. You're ready for me," his lips brushed hers, making her moan again. He moved forward and flicked her clit with his tongue, while thrusting two fingers inside her. His tongue never stopped as he felt her muscles spasm immediately.

Her hips thrust against his face as her hands entwined in his hair, pulling him closer. He smiled, then murmured against her, "You love my tongue, huh, Baby?" She tried to shove her crotch in his face, but he held her down. "Answer me," he demanded, then bit the spot where her leg and crotch connected.

She gasped and laughed so hard her body curled and rolled them right off the edge of the bed. They laughed in a heap for a moment, enjoying their silliness, until Dean sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He sat cross legged on the floor, her straddling his lap. Their privates pressed against each others, making out.

He grasped her hips and raised her a bit, never breaking the kiss. She reached down and positioned herself over his cock. She pulled back and looked into his eyes as she lowered herself onto him. He fought to keep his eyes open, and locked with hers as he felt her warmth. She raised herself again and sat back down, impaling herself on him.

Then her head fell back as she started gyrating on his cock, one arm crooked behind his neck, holding him close. He latched onto her neck, pulling her closer and twisting his fingers in her hair. They sat like this for a while, holding and feeling each other.

Then Dean leaned her backward and collected his legs underneath him, lifting them off the floor. He held her for a moment, then laid her on his bed. Then he pulled out, looked her in the eye, and said, "Roll over, Babe. And hold on tight." She started to flip when Dean tossed her over effortlessly.

He kneeled and ran his hands up her legs, from her ankles to her ass, shoved it up and thrusting his tongue in her hole. She gripped the sheets in her fists and moaned into the mattress. Then he was standing, his tip teasing her opening. She pressed her hips back, trying to encourage him.

His placed his hand on the small of her back and held her there, keeping her arched. The other snaked around and started fiddling her clit. It was everything she could do to keep herself open to him when he aimed and thrusted, giving her all of him at once.

Her face came off the bed and she yelled his name, "Oh, Deeeeeean!" He hammered into her, thinking about Cas, and Sam. And how she fucked them. But she was his. He released her back and grabbed her hair, pulling her head to the side. He bent over her and whispered in her ear, "You're mine."

"Yes," her word was on a breath. Her hands stayed up, gripping and pulling the sheets. She arched her back into him, offering all she had. He grunted in her ear, thrusting harder.

"Touch yourself." She reached down and began to fiddle her clit. He felt her tightening, and closed his eyes. "Oh, my God. I love you so much." The words were enough for both of them. He felt her, tightening around him. She felt him squirt inside her. She froze and rode her orgasm out. He slowly stopped thrusting and relaxed on her back. They panted together, still connected, until he went soft and fell out.

They crawled into bed and wrapped their arms around each other. He kissed the top of her head. She stroked his chest, then kissed it. "So, you love me, huh?" her breath tickled his chest.

"Shut up," his false bravado made her smile, but she could hear the smile in his tone. She poked his side, making him jump.

"I love you, too, Dean." Her words made his heart swell, and he squeezed her tighter for a second kissing the top of her head again. They fell asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair. With her boys she was ready for whatever came next.


End file.
